1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wing with extendable aerodynamic pivoted flaps, in particular lift flaps.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In previous known wings, the lift flaps comprise at least one roller carriage, which is provided with rollers guided by a connecting link in a C-shaped rail provided on the structure of the wing. This connecting link guide predetermines the movement path of the lift flaps. Since all of the aerodynamic forces acting on a lift flap have to be supported on the rail via the rollers, it is necessary to configure the rail so that it is extremely stable, resulting in a high weight. The reason for this lies in the fact that very high loads concentrated across the rollers cause bending stress in a rail flange, so that the rail flange must have a high material thickness to withstand the loads.
The actuating device for the pivoted flaps, including the roller carriage, is encased by a fairing or fairing housing which is swivelled downwards during extension of the pivoted flaps. The fairing housing is open at its side in the region of the roller carriage to allow the rollers to cooperate with the rail secured to the wing. As such, the walls of the fairing housing must be reinforced with special structural elements in the region of the roller carriage, which results in increased weight.
A conventional wing is disclosed in German Patent Application No. DE 101 33 920 A1. In this wing, the lift flaps are actuated by a lever mechanism. A leading region of the pivoted flap, connected to the lever mechanism, is guided on a rail by a roller carriage. A connecting link guide is provided as an alternative to the roller carriage guide. In this wing, a portion of the aerodynamic loads acting on the pivoted flap is conducted via the lever mechanism into the supporting surface structure.